As an example of a battery module, a battery module disclosed in Patent Document 1 exists. The battery module of Patent Document 1 includes an array body in which a plurality of battery cells are arrayed, a pair of end plates holding the array body from both sides, a pair of pressing plates (middle plates) disposed between the array body and the respective end plates, and a tie rod (joining member) joining the pair of end plates. A compression spring is disposed between the end plate and the middle plate, and the middle plate presses the array body by urging force of the compression spring. Each of the middle plates is provided with a through hole, and the joining member is inserted through the through hole.